


Paniolo

by gemspegasus



Series: Paniolo [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Old West, how would Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua come together?  What friends and foes will they encounter along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Chris was going to kill him, well if the bullet in his gut didn't get him first,' Buck Wilmington thought to himself as he slithered by the broken stagecoach wheel. One of Buck's hands was firmly pressed against the blood oozing out of his wound. His other arm and legs were painfully pushing him along on the ground toward the innocent people still being held by the outlaws who had shot him and left him for dead. 

Suddenly a gunshot rang out followed a few seconds later by the scream of a young girl, "Mama!"

Clenching his teeth, Buck pushed himself to move even faster. Finally he slid into the shadow provided by one of the large boulders surrounding the area. Dark blue eyes slitted in anger and Buck's good hand instinctively reached for his missing gun rig at the sight that met his eyes.

One of the outlaws had his gun aimed at Grace, a seven year old girl sobbing silently at the sight of her mother, Rachel lying lifelessly at the feet of another outlaw.

Two young women, Mary Ann a petite blonde and Kono, a dark-haired Chinese girl about the same age as Li Pong stepped in front of Grace. 

The outlaws circled around them, sneered and taunted the three girls but all three girls defiantly stared back at them. 

"Come on Earl, we gotta head back with strongboxes and those papers before the boss gets back or we'll be as dead as that woman." Morris, the weasel-faced outlaw whined. 

Earl shot him a dark look then casually stepped over the dead woman and ordered the other men to leave the women and the child here in the desert without food or water.

Curly, one of the other outlaws asked, "What about the man on the stagecoach and the one riding beside it ?"

Morris replied, "We killed the driver and that mustached cowboy back when we first stopped the stagecoach."

Earl barked out, "Stop yapping and gather up all we need."

Buck made sure to lay still and breathe even more shallowly than he already was as the outlaws scattered about the area getting everything they were ordered to retrieve. He thought to himself that he was getting too good at pretending to be dead. 

Finally the gang mounted up and cleared the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck waited another few minutes before he moved slightly.

Grace whom had been following a lizard into the shadow of the boulder, screamed at the sight of a man lying beside the boulder and also at the small pool of blood seeping out from underneath his body.

At the sound of Grace's scream, Mary Ann and Kono came running.

Buck flinched but tried to smile and rasped out a few words.

"Hello, darlings’. It's me, Buck Wilmington. I rode along with the stagecoach for a spell."

Mary Ann recognized him immediately and exclaimed, "We thought they had killed you too."

"Am not dead yet." Buck replied.

Kono had calmed Grace down and instructed her to go scratch off some tree bark with one of the Chinese combs she pulled out of her long hair.

Grace nodded as Kono had previously shown how to get sap out of a tree. Once Grace was at the tree, she pulled out a small abalone shell hidden in the folds of her dress and scooped the sap onto the shell.

Kono spoke in a low tone as Grace moved off toward the tree. "Mr. Buck, did the bullet go all the way through or is it still inside of you?"

Buck muttered that it had gone through taking a chunk of him along with it.

Kono nodded and knelt down next to where Buck was lying. She then explained what she wanted to do, using the sap as a sort of paste to slow the bleeding down.

Buck agreed.

Mary Ann began tearing strips off of her petticoat until she had several long strips and various short ones ready for use. 

Both young women spoke at the same time, "Miss Mary Ann..." "Kono, I think..." 

Nervous chuckles escaped both young women and Mary Ann continued, "I think I should go for help. You said the railroad camp isn't far from here? You said you had family waiting there for you, right?”

“Yes, my cousins, Chin Ho and Wo Chin.” Kono answered as she cleaned Buck's wound with a torn strip of petticoat and a skein of water one of the bandits had unknowingly dropped and left behind.

Buck started to protest but was hushed by the pain in his side.

Then Grace gasped as a huge gray horse burst through the trees just off of Grace's right side.

The horse ignored her and the two other women and trotted straight over to his downed rider and bent his head to snuff at Buck.

“Beau!” Buck exclaimed happily before groaning again.

Both Mary Ann and Kono thought quickly. 

But Mary Ann spoke faster, “Will Beau let me ride him? We need help and if I ride it'll be faster.”

Buck answered by petting his horse's flank with his less bloodied hand and told the blonde to lead Beau to a flat rock which would help her to mount Beau. 

Beau was patient as Mary Ann mounted and then she asked the weakening mustached man, “Which way to the camp?”

A hoarse whisper crossed Buck's lips as he said, “West.” Then he slumped against Kono's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Railroad Camp known as "Chinatown" near Four Corners**

Meanwhile, at that very same moment, Vin and Ezra rode into “Chinatown.” Chris had asked them to check in with Macafee and see how things were going. They were returning home from testifying at a trail in Ridge City. Buck was supposed to be with them but on the ride back, Buck, had veered off towards Bitter Creek to say hello to Terry and Olivia Greer.

“Ezra, You think Buck's going to be long visitin' with Mrs. Greer? Chris isn’t gonna be happy if we are very late...” Vin said as he passed over a cup of coffee to Ezra

“Mr. Wilmington knows what the depth of Mr. Larabee's wrath would be should he tardy too long and cause us to return later than anticipated. I expect he will be along shortly and we can continue our ride back home.”

Vin hid a small smile as he heard Ezra refer to Four Corners as home. He sipped at his own coffee instead and answered, “Yeah, pard, think you're right about ole Buck.”

The two men were finishing their coffee and talking quietly with Chung Sun and Macafee when they all stood up as they recognized the horse galloping into the entrance of the camp.

Mary Ann blinked in surprise as the men quickly surrounded her as she stopped in their midst. 

Two guns were pointed in her direction and didn't waver. 

The duo's eyes were fixed on Beau's slightly bloodied flank.

The long-haired man patted Beau on the neck with his non-gun hand and spoke soothingly to the horse as Ezra's voice called out loud and clear, “Miss, where is Mr. Buck Wilmington, the owner of that horse?”

The blonde quickly explained why she was riding Beau. “Mrs. Rachel, Kono, Grace and I were all passengers on the stage when it was attacked by bandits. Buck was riding along besides the stagecoach. The driver was killed out right. Then, they shot Buck and searched through our belongings. The bandits murdered Mrs. Rachel when she protested. We thought Buck was dead too until Grace spotted him moving slightly. He's hurt really bad though. When Beau came racing out of the bushes, Kono and I realized Beau was our best chance of getting help. Kono said she had family waiting for her here so I came here.” 

Before Mary Ann had even finished her story, Vin and Ezra had remounted their horses. 

Wo Chin, Chin Ho and Chung Sun were also astride their mounts and ready to ride.

Wo Chin and Chin Ho had heard their cousin's name mentioned and quickly vaulted on to two of the camp's workhorses.

Wo Chin spoke for the two Asian men who read the unspoken question in both Ezra and Vin's eyes.

“Kono is our cousin and we expected her to arrive today.”

Both Four Corners peacekeepers nodded as they all raced out of camp to find their friend and the others attacked by the stagecoach robbers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Corners**

Chris Larabee stood on the boardwalk outside the jail and watched with narrowed eyes as a lone rider rode through the town's main street. 

“Trouble?” JD asked as he stepped up next to Chris and watched the stranger pass them.

The stranger tipped his hat at them and continued on his way.

Chris kept his eyes on the stranger until the stranger rode out of sight.

JD's gaze swung from the stranger to Chris until Chris answered.

"Maybe. Keep an eye out and see if that man returns." Chris then asked JD, "How about that Pinkerton detective who arrived in town, a couple of days ago?"

JD nodded, "Williams? He's a genuine Pinkerton unlike Poplar. Got the the telegram yesterday. I just saw him eating breakfast over at the hotel. He said he'd ride over to the McGarrett homestead after he was done."

Chris said, "I'll ride out after him, see if he needs any help. You stay in town, wait for the others to get back."

JD agreed, tipped his bowler hat in Chris's direction and walked into the jail behind them.

The blond man strode to the livery and got his horse, Pony saddled up and ready to ride. He was feeding Pony bits of apple when Danny Williams and Yosemite entered the livery.

Yosemite patted the flank of the patiently waiting brown sorrel standing in front of him. He calmly explained to the slightly frowning Williams that Betsy was the most docile and patient horse in his livery.

Danny looked doubtful, but paid Yosemite two bits and then quickly mounted Betsy. The Pinkerton spotted Chris and tipped his bowler hat before he rode out of the stable.

Chris nudged his own black mount on the flanks and Pony trotted out after Betsy.


	5. Chapter 5

**McGarrett Homestead**

Steve McGarrett dismounted off of his steed and stood before the latched barn door of his family's homestead. He hadn't been home since the war, not even for his father's funeral. At the time, he had been a POW. Pushing all the thoughts of that dark time back into the corner of his mind, Steve reached out to open the barn door. He accidently scratched the scar on the inside of his left wrist and winced at the sting. Steve left the door of the barn open and led his horse into the barn. He blinked in shock, the barn looked well-kept. 

His horse walked into the closest stall and Steve unsaddled him and brushed him down with a brush he found in the tack room. 

Steve made a mental note to thank whomever had been taking care of the homestead in his absence.

As he returned the brush to the tack room, he noted a wooden tool box hidden in the back corner of the room. Steve crouched to pick up the tool box and stood as he placed it on the sawhorse in the tack room.

His hands scraped against the sides of the tool box as Steve searched through it. Dust flew everywhere when Steve lifted up a well-worn leather bound journal hidden among the tools. He skimmed the pages of the book filled with his father's neat script. A page toward the end of the journal caught his eye. "Larabee and his men of Four Corners are trustworthy but I can't say the same for Stains and a few others of Eagle Bend. So, I can't continue the investigation in Eagle Bend any more. The key is also important but I don't yet know why." Steve fingered the old-fashioned key tied onto the opposite page. He closed the book and slid into a hidden pocket of his duster as he heard another horse riding up to the barn.


	6. Chapter 6

**McGarrett Homestead**

Danny Williams dismounted off of Betsy and tied her to the post of the coral which was next to the barn. He cautiously drew his weapon and held it ready as he stepped through the barn door which was ajar.

The short muscular blond found himself staring down a gun pointing in his direction. A taller, dark-haired man aimed his gun unwaveringly at him.

At the same time, both Steve and Danny shouted, "You, hands up, don't move! Who are you?" while still pointing their guns at one another.

Danny answered, "I'm Danny Williams, a detective with the Pinkerton Agency." 

Meanwhile, Steve said, "I am Steve McGarrett, John McGarrett's son."

Danny replied, "I'm sorry about your father. But you can't be here right now. I am investigating your father's death. You want to put the gun down now?" 

Steve responded with, "You want to put yours down at the same time?"

A sarcastic, "On the count of three?" escaped Danny's lips.

"Sure, on three sounds good." answered a slightly amused Steve.

Danny began to count, "One...two...three" and both men re-holstered their guns into their gun belts.

Steve strode over back to the toolbox and began to shift tools to unearth the wanted posters of Victor Hesse and his gang which he had seen in the tool box earlier. He laid out the wanted posters on an old, rickety table and began to study them.

Danny asked, "What are you doing?"

Steve answered, "I am memorizing the names and faces of Victor Hesse's gang. Hesse wasn't alone when he came here to my father's ranch. There were others with him." He then held out a hand with a couple of wanted posters. "Do you want to memorize some of the posters?" Steve asked Danny, as he made to hand over some of the wanted posters. 

Danny ignored him. And an emphatic "No!" fell from Danny's lips. He continued, "I already know what they look like. Where are you going with that toolbox? You can't take it anywhere. It is evidence. Do you want to be arrested? Because I can have you arrested!" Danny exclaimed to Steve's back.

Steve had shrugged his shoulders at Danny's refusal to look at the papers. He had stuffed the posters back into the toolbox, picked up the toolbox and strode towards the barn doors.

As Danny finished speaking, Steve stopped walking and turned back to look at the Pinkerton. "Really? You're going to stop me and arrest me?"


	7. Chapter 7

At that moment, Chris Larabee stepped into the barn. He had been delayed on the road because Pony had picked up a stone in his shoe. And he had to stop and remove the rock.

Chris nodded to Williams and addressed the dark-haired man glaring at him, "I'm Chris Larabee, one of the regulators of Four Corners. Are you Steve McGarrett? The new sheriff of Eagle Bend? Judge Travis said you'd be coming by any day now."

At Larabee's words, Danny's jaw dropped incredulously.

Steve nodded and shook Chris's hand before reaching into one of the pockets of his tan-colored duster. He handed over some official-looking papers to Larabee.

Larabee read them quickly and turned to Danny and said, "As the new lawman of Eagle Bend, MCGarrett is also going to be investigating and gathering evidence regarding his father's death. 

Danny sighed dramatically, walked over to where Chris was standing and asked to see the papers. He looked them over and handed them back to Larabee. Danny then stated, "Of course he is," before he walked out of the barn, re-mounted Betsy and rode back to town. His blue eyes worriedly tracked the dark clouds currently rolling across the sky. "Great, now I going to get drenched by a sudden thunderstorm," the blond man muttered to himself. He urged Betsy into a slightly faster trot and barely made it back to Virginia's Hotel before the storm hit.

Steve wasn't so lucky. He had stayed at the homestead with Chris Larabee for about another half hour or so, asking Larabee about the last weeks of his father's life, and about the people and towns of Eagle Bend and Four Corners. On his ride back to town, he had been drenched by the deluge that fell from the sky. He didn't mind getting wet too much. Steve preferred that he get rained on, rather than that the rain fell on his father's journal and ruin it before he could study it closely. So before he had left the barn, he had carefully wrapped up the journal in his oilskin and reverently packed it in his saddlebags.


	8. Chapter 8

**On the road to Four Corners**

Back on the road between Bitter Creek and Four Corners, Kono packed the last of the sap paste around the edges of Mr. Buck's wound.

Grace gave her another strip of petticoat and Kono gently but firmly wrapped the strip around Buck's torso.

With what little she had, Kono had done a good job at doctoring and Buck was grateful for the help. He gave the two girls a soft smile of thanks, then tensed as he heard a loud noise nearby.

The trio heard hooves pounding the earth near them. 

Buck blinked in surprise as Kono pulled a wicked-looking, sharp dagger out of her sleeve and handed it over to him.

"Thanks for the pig-sticker, sure wish it was a gun though." Buck told her as he gestured for her to help him stand.

Kono gave him a small smile as she helped him up and replied, "You're welcome."

Grace picked up the two biggest rocks she could hold, one in each hand.

Buck now stood in the middle of the three with Kono on his right and Grace to his left. He held the dagger at the ready if necessary. Mentally, Buck thanked Nathan for teaching him how to fight better with knives and swords ever since his duel with Don Paulo.

Kono crouched down next to him and held her own dagger at the ready.

As the riders appeared around the bend of the road closest to them, Buck shouted in relief. "Ezra, Vin, good thing you came along!"

Kono and Grace relaxed as soon as they spotted Mary Ann.

Grace dropped the rocks she held and Kono sheathed her dagger as Mary Ann slid off of Beau.

Both Ezra and Vin had dismounted and rushed over to their friend, Buck.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Ezra asked as he placed one of Buck's arms around his shoulders. 

"I'm going to have a new scar, the ladies will love it." Buck proclaimed.

Ezra scoffed.

Vin had Buck's other arm around his shoulders while he studied Buck's wound. Sharp blue eyes noted there were a couple of splotches of blood seeping through the bandage wrapped around Buck's waist. 'Not good at all', he thought as he let the banter between Ezra and Buck wash over him. He urged Buck over to Beau.

Buck didn't budge, he softly pleaded, "Vin, we have to bury Gracie's momma, those bastards left her out here so, the buzzards could eat her. We can't let that happen."

Vin promised that he would bury the woman as soon as he and Ezra settled Buck on Beau. Then, he and Ezra helped Buck mount his gray horse.

Afterwards, Wo Chin, Chin Ho and Vin quickly dug a grave and they rapidly wrapped Rachel in a linen cloth borrowed from Ezra and buried her.

Ezra said a few prayers over the grave as the others with the exception of Buck stood respectfully around the grave.

Then, Vin and Ezra remounted their steeds and turned toward Eagle Bend. 

Grace rode with Chung Sun, Kono with Chin Ho and Mary Ann with Wo Chin as they followed the three peacekeepers.

Eagle Bend was closer than Four Corners. And Buck needed immediate medical attention. 

When they neared the town, Vin said, "You all ride on to Doc's, I'm goin' to head for the Seminole village and get Nathan."

Ezra nodded as he took in Buck's pale pallor.

Buck held on tightly to Beau's reins and also nodded. 

With a tip of his hat to all of the other riders, Vin galloped off on Peso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eagle Bend**

About ten minutes later, Ezra, Buck and the others rode up to the Doctor's office in Eagle Bend.

While Ezra steadied Buck just outside the door, Chung Sun knocked on the door.

Chung Sun was surprised when one of his kinsman, Max Chung opened the door.

Max nearly dropped the herb bag he held in his free hand and blurted out, "Cousin, what are you doing here?"

I can ask you the same thing, Max. But we have a man here that needs the Doc urgently." 

Chung Sun stepped aside to let Ezra and Chin Ho help Buck into the house.

Max opened the door wider as he said, "Doc is sleeping. He just came back from a birthing." The bespectacled young man took one look at Buck and said, "I'll go wake up Doc."

Wo Chin followed everyone into Doc's and closed the front door behind them.

A slightly groggy, older gray-haired man entered his treatment room where he found Buck laid out on a sturdy cot. 

The room was a bit crowded with six men standing in the room.

Doc Riley shooed everyone but Ezra and Max out of the room after he found out what happened to Buck and whom Buck was.

Chung Sun, Wo Chin and Chin Ho joined Kono, Mary Ann and Grace out in the parlor. They began to speak quietly among themselves as they waited. Within minutes, they all heard the rain begin to fall on the roof. 

The thunder storm caught Vin near the Seminole village, by the time he arrived at the village, he was soaked.

**Seminole Village**

The elder Seminole Chief, Tastanagi shook his head in fond exasperation as he watched the two younger men ride away. 

 

Vin Tanner was a stubborn man, even more stubborn than Rain's father Tennessee Eban had been.

Vin had only waited until he was semi dry and the thunderstorm was a light mist before urging Nathan to head out for Eagle Bend. 

Of course, Nathan was impatient to leave as well. He was worrying about Buck. Even though, Nathan knew Doc Riley in Eagle Bend was good, it was Nathan whom had been 'doctorin' Buck and the others for close to three years now. 

Tastanagi uttered a quiet entreaty to the Great Spirit that the two men reach their friends before it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Four Corners**

Steve McGarrett shook himself dry on the side farthest away from the door of Yosemite's livery. He wiped a few stray water droplets off his forearm and strode over to Virginia's Hotel. He briskly knocked upon door #5 and impatiently waited for it to be opened.

Danny Williams opened the door and to his surprise found Sheriff McGarrett was the one whom was knocking on his door.

Before the blond man could speak, McGarrett spoke, "Larabee told me I could find you here."

Danny stepped aside to let McGarrett enter the room. 

Steve entered and immediately spotted the tin type photo of a young girl sitting upon the only chest of drawers in the room. 

"That your daughter? She's a pretty girl. Are she and her mother back east?

Danny groused, "Spectacular detective work there, sheriff. Yes that's my daughter, Grace and why do you want to know?"

Steve continued, "I'm asking because I don't see a ring on your finger; I'm assuming she isn't with you from the unkempt state of the room. And if she isn't here with you, you are free to help me find Fred Doran. After all, you were the one who told Larabee and the other regulators about Doran. How is he connected to Victor Hesse?

Danny sat down on the lone chair in the room, crossed his arms across his chest and said, "I am a Pinkerton Detective, I am not one of your deputies. Go ask Larabee and his men to help you track Doran. A while back, Doran rode with Hesse for about six months before they split up. Hesse passed through this territory a few months ago. I know Larabee and his posse gave chase but they couldn't catch up with him. I think Doran hid him at his place in the old Wickes Town. I also think that Doran procured more guns and ammo for Victor Hesse but I can't prove it yet."

Steve held the door open, "You're with me. Let's go and round up this Doran."

A still-sitting Danny protested, "Are you not listening to me? I am not one of your men. I am employed by the Pinkerton Detective Agency!"

A small smile graced Steve's lips. "Exactly and the Pinkerton Detective Agency works for the federal government. And I was given jurisdiction over this case by Judge Orrin Travis whom is a circuit judge appointed by the federal government. So, that means I have the right to make you my partner, my deputy. Let's go."

A flabbergasted Danny muttered at Steve as Steve pulled him out of the room.

Steve ignored him and they marched over to the livery.

Once they were out of the hotel and at the entrance to the livery, Josiah met them at the doors as he led their already saddled horses out of the barn.

Danny mounted Betsy once again, while Steve and Josiah mounted their own horses.

On the ride to Wickes Town, Steve learned more about Danny and Grace, thanks to Danny and Josiah's conversation.

Josiah had spoken about his travels as did Danny which led them into talking about Danny's ex-wife and young daughter.

As they reached the outskirts of the old Wickes Town, Steve spoke up and asked Josiah Sanchez to look for Doran on the opposite side of town.

 

Josiah nodded amiably, thanked Danny for the lively conversation and tipped his hat to both Steve and Danny before nudging his horse, Cardinal to the right of the path. A few minutes later Josiah and Cardinal disappeared down a pig trail somewhat hidden behind a copse of trees.


	11. Chapter 11

"There goes the backup," Danny sighed to himself but apparently not quietly enough as Steve answered him, "You're the back up."

"Very funny," Danny shot back as Betsy trotted after Steve's horse, Midnight.

**Wickes Town**

"I hate him," mumbled Danny to himself as they rode up to a shoddily constructed shanty.

Both Steve and Danny ground tied their horses and quietly approached the front of the cabin.

When they were closer to the front door, Danny on one side and Steve on the other side, the front door was suddenly swung open.

A screaming, scantily-dressed young woman stepped through and nearly backed into Danny.

Danny caught her before she knocked them both over. He instinctively turned her around, twirling them past a window. 

She bit his hand, trying to make Danny let go of her but to no avail.

Inside, a still yelling Doran whom had a pistol in his hand saw shadows cross the window by the door. He instantly took aim and shot through the window.

Danny bit back an expletive as a bullet grazed his upper arm and he fell backwards to the ground letting go the woman now shouting, "Posse!"

Steve's cry of, "Danny!" overrode her shout. Tensely, Steve waited until he heard Danny moan, "Go, go, go!" The sheriff then burst through the cabin's doorway, running after Doran through the rooms until Doran broke through another window and out into the maze of Wickes Town.

Zig-zagging through the crowded town, Steve chased Doran then stopped suddenly as he nearly collided with Cardinal and Josiah.

Josiah apologized before whirling his horse around and aiming his gun at Doran whom now had a human shield in front of him in the form of a terrified woman.

Both Josiah and Steve held their guns steady as Doran yelled at them, "Put your guns down or I'll kill her, don't think I won't." 

Steve spoke, "We don't have to do this, I'm not after you. I'm after Victor Hesse. Tell me about him."

Doran answered, "I'm not talking to you. I'll kill this woman right now if you don't drop your guns."

Steve and Josiah dropped their guns. At their movement, Doran raised his weapon to shoot at Steve when a gun shot rang out and Doran crumpled to the ground, dead.

Behind the trembling, frightened woman and the now prone body of Doran stood Detective Danny Williams with a still smoking gun in his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wickes Town**

For the next few moments, everyone froze.

Josiah was the first to recover. He nudged his horse forward towards Danny and said, "You're still bleeding, let me see to your arm." As he dismounted, Yosemite and JD rode in, took in the scene and asked how they could help.

JD and Josiah were wrapping up Danny's wounded arm with a strip of JD's extra shirt when Yosemite passed by with Doran's scantily dressed woman.

The woman shouted, "Hope it hurts!"

Danny called out, "Be careful, she bites."

Yosemite acknowledged he had heard the other man by tipping his head before heading over to his horse and settled the woman on the saddle before lifting himself up behind her. He then said his goodbyes and rode off back to Four Corners.

Meanwhile, Steve was going through each room of Doran's house, holding a lantern to light up the dim rooms.  
inside of the last room of the house, Steve heard a thumping noise coming from a small closet on the opposite side of the room. He moved a crate of maps blocking the closet door and unhooked the door latch. To his horrified surprise, Steve found a young Chinese girl tied up and gagged inside of the closet. He immediately ripped off the girl's gag and quickly untied her. At first, Steve spoke to her in English but at her blank non-understanding look, he spoke some Chinese.

The girl responded that her name was Chen Chi.

McGarrett took Chen Chi gently out of the house and was quickly surrounded by Josiah, JD and Danny. Steve explained that the girl did not speak English and that he only spoke a little bit of Chinese.

JD looked expectantly at Josiah whom began to speak Mandarin.

Chen Chi spoke softly as she told the men her story.

As he heard the girl's tale, Josiah did not allow any of the anger rising up in him to show in his face. He translated, "A month or so ago, she and her family came over from China. She and a couple of other girls were sold to Doran when they arrived here. Doran has been forcing her to work at places like Wickes Town ever since. She doesn't know what happened to the other girls or her parents."

The other men swallowed down their own anger and smiled at the still slightly frightened girl.

JD took off his coat and draped it around Chen Chi's shoulders. He suggested that they should go to China Town and find out if her family was there or if she had any family at the camp that could help her.

Both Steve and Danny asked, "China Town?"

"China Town is the name of the railroad camp not far from here. There are plenty of Chinese people there. And Josiah knows how to speak Mandarin as you heard. A while back, the seven of us helped them with Rupert Brown a corrupt railroad official and murderer. But he's dead now and the new railroad boss, Macfee is a good man." JD explained. 

Steve wanted to ride to China Town right then and there but Josiah reminded him that Chen Chi was starving as she had not eaten anything since day before yesterday. 

JD also mentioned that they had to ride through Four Corners and let Chris know what was going on.

Danny hid a small smile as Sheriff McGarrett agreed with the two regulators.

Then, Josiah and JD led the girl off to the kitchen behind Wickes Town's saloon so she could get something to eat.

McGarrett muttered to himself as he strode over to his horse and began to sort through a saddlebag.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny followed him and stared at him impatiently. Unable to hold his silence any longer, Danny told Steve, "This is typically where you would, uh, say thank you for saving your life."

Steve had abandoned his saddlebag to listen to the Pinkerton detective. At Danny's words, Steve scolded Williams, "You just shot my only witness."

Throwing up his hands, an indignant Danny yelped, "Are you joking with me?"

Momentarily ignoring Danny, a now pacing Steve thought out loud, "If Doran was part of a slavery and smuggling trade, Victor Hesse could be part of it too. He could still be hiding somewhere close by."

Sometimes, Danny Williams spoke not only with his voice but with his hands as well. Now was one of those times. His hands flailed in front of Steve McGarrett as he ripped out, "Of all the addle-headed notions, Are you always this much of a chucklehead? You do understand that you took a stupid risk. I am not getting myself killed for your vendetta. I have a daughter..."

Steve interrupted Danny's rant with, "That girl, Chen Chi is someone's daughter too."

Danny continued on, "You don't get it. For someone who lost their father, you are a sonkey." 

Steve muttered, "What did you just say to me?, What if she was yours? Is there anything that you would not do to hunt down the vermin that did that to her?"

Angrily, Danny waved a hand at Steve's face as he replied through gritted teeth, "Do not question my resolve."

Icily calm, Steve said, "Take your finger out of my face."

Ignoring Steve, Danny poked the finger into Steve's chest and started to say, "Listen to me, you addle brained..." but got no further because Steve twisted Danny's arm off of his chest and behind Danny's back. 

As he twisted the arm Steve admonished Danny, "I warned you."

"You are a freak." Danny gasped as he saw both Josiah and JD approaching them.

"Everything ok here? Josiah rumbled as he got closer to them. 

As he neared the bickering men, JD asked, "Detective Williams are you alright?"

Both Danny and Steve replied at the same time. 

Steve let go of Danny and said, "Detective Williams...Danny has a bee in his bonnet about the miscreants and I was showing him one of the ways we could catch them."

Danny glared at Steve as he responded, "You could also do this." He then proceeded to punch Steve across the jaw.

Steve staggered and stumbled down on one knee.

Danny hid a grimace of pain as he unclenched his fist. "Josiah, JD, shall we return to Four Corners?"

"Good right hook." Josiah stated while JD commented, "yeah, reminds me of the time Buck knocked Chris out to get him out of Purgatory."

The two regulators then agreed with Danny and went to retrieve their horses.

Ignoring Steve McGarett whom was behind him, Danny asked JD, "Purgatory?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonkey - western slang for a stupid fellow


	14. Chapter 14

As they rode back to Four Corners, JD chattered away, telling Danny all about Purgatory. 

Josiah and Steve spoke quietly among themselves with Josiah occasionally adding a word or two to JD and Danny's conversation.

JD and Danny were slightly ahead of Josiah and Steve, so they were the first ones to see Chris Larabee on horseback riding towards them.

A worried, "Chris?" fell from JD's lips as he saw Chris impatiently nudging Pony forward. 

Chris tipped his hat to Steve and Danny before he tersely said, "Buck's been shot, we gotta ride."

Both JD and Josiah wheeled their mounts around and moments later flanked Chris on either side.

JD took one look at Chris's face and swallowed down his questions. 

Josiah just asked if someone had gone to the Seminole village to fetch Nathan. 

At Chris's affirmative nod, JD sighed in silent relief. "At least, Buck had a chance if Nathan got to him in time." JD thought to himself as Toby galloped to Eagle Bend.

Danny and Steve trailed behind the trio of regulators.

"Who's Buck?" Steve quietly asked Danny.

"He's another one of the Four Corners peacekeepers and Larabee's oldest friend."

Steve whispered back, "So, Four Corners has four lawmen?"

Danny shook his head and softly replied, "No, the town has seven lawmen."

Steve's head whipped to the side to look at Danny, "Seven? "

Danny shot him a glare and nudged his horse to trot slightly ahead of Steve's mount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update but real life has been hectic. But I am still writing the story. Here are the next four chapters for your enjoyment.


	15. Chapter 15

Vin's blue eyes scanned the horizon outside the clinic and spotted the cloud of dust approaching from the far side of town. He uttered, "incoming" and reached for the mare leg strapped to his thigh. 

At Vin's utterance, Chin Ho pulled out a long dagger and stood ready next to Tanner. 

Wo Chin slipped inside the clinic to warn Chung Sun and the others before returning outside.

Both Vin and Wo Chin relaxed their stance when they clearly saw who the riders were. 

But Chin Ho did not know these men, so he was weary of them and still kept his dagger out in case of danger.

Wo Chin saw his kinsman's weariness and tried to reassure him. "Cousin, these men are the ones who hired us to help Mr. McGarrett before he died."

Chin Ho shot Wo Chin a muted glare as he whispered, "He didn't just die, Hesse killed him. John was a good man, it is only right we tend to his ranch while his son is away."

Steve and Danny pulled up to the group just as Chin Ho began to whisper.

As he heard Chin Ho's words, Steve whipped his head around to look at the man speaking. Steve committed the man's face to memory. He'd talk to him later.

Danny was off of his horse in a flash as he noted who came out of the doctor's office.

A startled, "Grace?" fell from Danny's lips as he ran to scoop up the young girl walking between Ezra and Mary Ann.

Grace wrapped her strong but slender arms around her father's neck and cried into his collarbone, "Danno, you came for me! I need to go the privy now."

Danny arched an eyebrow and Ezra answered, "We were taking her to the hotel, two buildings over."

Danny nodded his head in thanks and marched off toward the hotel with his daughter still in his arms. 

Steve was seconds behind Danny as he too dismounted and ran over to the blond young woman. He then proceeded to crush his sister in a massive bear hug. 

Mary Ann patted her brother's back as she grumbled, "Need to breathe here, Steve."

Meanwhile, Ezra was conversing quietly with Chris and the others.

The moment, Steve let go of Mary Ann, the questions began. "Mary, are you hurt? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the boarding school back east? I went to look for you and they told me you had escaped. Why?"

Mary Ann glared at her brother and huffed out, "I have scrapes and bruises but otherwise I am alright physically. As for why? The war was over. I wanted to come home and see our father even if he didn't want to see me. But with my luck, the stagecoach was held up and a friend was hurt badly trying to protect us."

Steve glanced over his sister's head and noted that all the Four Corner regulators plus the two Asian men were listening to Mary's answer.

"Wilmington was the friend who was hurt?" Steve asked. He'd talk to Mary Ann about their father later when they had more privacy.

Mary Ann nodded sadly.

"That"s Buck. He wouldn't let a woman or child be harmed if he can help it." JD said.

At that moment, Danny returned with Grace.

Grace immediately ran over to Ezra and asked him to show her another card trick.

"I'd be happy to oblige young lady but perhaps in the privacy of the sheriff's office? And with your father's permission of course." responded Ezra.

The others looked about and found they were drawing the attention of the locals.

Chris nodded to Ezra and turned his gaze toward Danny who agreed immediately.

They all strode toward the jail located near the Sandpiper Saloon. They found the jail open with one prisoner sleeping in the back cell.

"Guess Stains didn't care about one drunk before he left Eagle Bend." Vin said as he peeked into the cell.

The prisoner, Sang Min rolled over and began muttering in Chinese.

Chin Ho, whom was closer to the cell door scrunched up his face in disgust.

"What's he nattering on about?" asked JD.

Josiah was the one who answered, "He's talking about selling girls to the highest bidder."

JD squinted his eyes in anger and replied, "Glad he's in jail then."

Josiah was glad Nathan wasn't there with them or he knew they would have another patient on their hands.

At the other end of the room, Danny deposited Grace onto Ezra's lap as she waited patiently for a trick.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny glanced down and smiled once as he saw Ezra engage Grace's attention with a fancy sleight of hand. The Pinkerton detective stepped away from them and heatedly whispered, "What I want to know is who killed my wife!" 

Mary Ann interrupted, "Ex-wife." 

Danny barked, "Besides the point, she was still the mother of my child and I want to know who killed her and why. I want..."

Chris cut off Danny with a look and a vow. "We will find out whomever did this and see that justice is done."

Vin added, "once Bucklin is better, he can tell us if he recognized the miscreants."

Steve kept his thoughts on Buck`s survival chances to himself as his sister spoke up.

"They were masked. But Buck did seem startled by the voice of one of the robbers."

Steve said, "Then he probably recognized him. Looking over at Larabee, Steve asked, "Do you know if these men had anything to do with our father`s death?" 

Chris shook his head and answered, "Don`t know McGarrett, we do know that Hesse was involved but we don`t know if anyone else was."

JD was a bit alarmed at how pale Chin Ho had suddenly become. He asked, somewhat anxiously, "You all right?"

Chin Ho nodded, still shocked by the revelation that he was in the same room with John McGarrett`s children. He needed to talk to them. He thought he should talk to the son first. He nearly crashed into the floor as Josiah slapped him gently on the back. 

"It is totally sickening to hear what that flea-bag does with women isn`t it?" Josiah said as he misinterpreted Chin Ho`s paleness.

Chin Ho coughed and quietly agreed to Josiah`s words.

JD nodded and took off his bowler hat to wipe the sweat off his forehead when Max entered the jail and panted out, "Doc`s place now!"

When she heard Max's words, Grace hopped off of Ezra's lap and scampered out the door.

Chris, Vin and a surprised Danny quickly followed her out.

Ezra and JD were behind them. Josiah hesitated a few moments because Chin Ho asked him if he could stay behind a few more minutes. 

Chin Ho explained he wanted to hear if Sang Min uttered anything else.

Before Josiah could answer, Steve said, "I can stay with him while you all go back to the clinic. Will you walk my sister back?" 

Josiah nodded and escorted Mary Ann out, leaving Chin Ho and Steve in the jail.

Chin Ho spoke up as soon as the door closed behind them.

"You are John McGarrett's son, yes?"

A quiet, "I am his son," fell from Steve's lips. At that moment, he caught a closer glimpse of Sang Min's face and angrily wrapped his hands around the jail's cell bars. He shook them but Sang Min did not wake from his drunken stupor.

Chin Ho gestured toward the jail cell and said, "That man was one of Victor Hesse's gang. He rode with him on the day Hesse killed your father. He waited outside with the horses while Hesse and another man were inside the house."

Steve let go of the cell bars and stomped back to stand in front of Chin Ho. "I recognize him from the wanted poster. But how do you know he was there that day my father was murdered?"

"Because I saw him. I had finished laying down new hay in your father's barn and was returning to the camp when I heard the pounding of horses' hoofs and gunshots outside the house. I ran back to the barn and hid behind a door as I saw Hesse and another man enter inside of the house. The third man stayed with their mounts. A few minutes later, I heard another shot. Then Hesse and the other man raced out of the house. The three men quickly mounted their horses and galloped off. I rushed inside and found John McGarret dead. I bolted and took off to look for the sheriff. I bumped into my cousin in town and he was with Buck Wilmington, one of the Four Corners lawmen. I told them what happened they went out to the McGarret house with me. Wilmington and his friends began to look for Hesse but he got away," Chin replied.

Steve's lip's pursed as he heard Chin's story. It matched what Judge Travis had told him. With a hard look in his eyes, Steve asked, "Will you help me find Victor Hesse and the rest of his gang?"

Chin looked him in the eye and responded, "Yes I will."

Another thought occurred to Steve and he said, "Have you told Williams, the Pinkerton agent what you told me?"

Giving Steve a puzzled look, Chin asked " Who is this Williams, Pinkerton agent?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the months between updates but the story is now complete and I am updating all the chapters today.


	17. Chapter 17

"Williams is the short blond man that rode in with me and the others. He is also the father of that little girl, Grace." Steve explained as he and Chin Ho walked back toward Doc's place. 

At that moment, a skinny seven year old boy ran into the pair as he zigzagged through Eagle Bend's main street looking for his father. In rapid Chinese, the boy began to pepper Chin with questions. 

Chin Ho startled slightly when he recognized the name of the boy's father. He steadied the boy's shoulders and he answered the boy in English. "Your father is in the jail. He drank too much at the saloon last night and the deputy took him to jail so he could sleep it off."

Steve mouthed a silent, "Sang Min?" over the boy's head. 

Chin Ho nodded slightly as the boy slumped against him for a moment before he straightened up, thanked the men and headed off to let his mother know where his father was.

"His mother helps out at the Chinese laundry or so the boy told me." Chin added as he watched Steve's eyes follow the boy.

"Good to know," muttered Steve as they resumed their way to see Buck.

Once inside Doc's place, Steve asked to talk to Chris.

"Chris is inside visitin' Buck", Vin answered. 

Steve replied, "Then, who is the second in command?"

Josiah responded a second before Ezra could, "You're talking to him."

Steve eyed the long haired man silently for a moment and nodded. He quickly put a hand on Danny's forearm as the Pinkerton agent walked past him. "Stay a minute or two, I need to discuss something with you and Vin. It's important, it has to do with my father's murder." 

Danny Williams had just been about to argue with the man but Steve's last words derailed his annoyance. He then whispered, "What about the murder?" 

"Chin Ho saw Hess and two other men on my father's ranch the day he was killed. He told me that he reported it to Buck whom was the closest regulator around at the time. Vin, do you think whomever robbed the stage, could have been after Buck or my sister?" And one of the men whom Chin Ho saw that day is locked up in jail right now."

Two sets of blue eyes widened slightly. 

Then Vin inclined his head and both Josiah and Ezra headed over to the three men. "Siah, I want you to talk to the China man in the jail. He was riding with Hesse the day John McGarrett was killed." 

A feral smile spread out of Josiah's face before he strode out to the jail once more.

Vin continued, "Ez, you go along with Josiah and make sure he doesn't go too "Old Testament" on the man."

Ezra sighed, but gave Vin a two finger salute before heading out after Josiah.

Danny made a mental note to ask JD what "old testament" meant later. Right now, he was focused on Vin's next words.

"Don't know iffen Buck gettin' shot was connected to your pa's murder. We have to see if Buck remembers anything and he tells Chris," said Vin as he answered Steve's question.

Chris asked, "tell Chris what?" as both he and JD walked out of Buck's sick room.

Vin told him and Chris's eyes narrowed to slits.

A quiet, "damn" fell from Chris's lips as he spoke, "Buck overheard the outlaws saying it was a woman whom hired them. Most likely Ella and if she and Hesse have joined forces..."

A softly spoken, "shit" from Nathan who had followed Chris and JD into the parlor, interrupted Chris's words. At Chris's look, Nathan muttered, "That woman shot you and tried killing us all once already, I don't want you or Vin going after her half-cocked again."

JD's loud question, "do you think they're at Red Fork?" broke up the glaring contest between Nathan and Chris.

Chris didn't answer JD's question, Vin did.

"Why did this Ella woman try to kill you all?" Both Steve and Danny asked at the same time.

Chris grimaced as he told Steve and Danny about Ella.

As Steve listened to Chris, a plan began to form in his mind.

Steve outlined his plan and argued with Chris about it for about thirty minutes or so.

Finally, Chris marched out of Doc's clinic and strode over to the jail.

Inside he found Sang Min's bloodied face scrunched against the steel bars as Josiah had a fierce grip on the prisoner's shirt. 

Ezra sat at the sheriff's desk, shuffling a deck of cards and reported, "Mr. Larabee, I did manage to get Mr. Sanchez out of the cell."

Chris nodded wearily as he heard muted snickers behind him.

He barked out, "Siah, let him go."

Obeying Chris's order reluctantly, Josiah opened his fist and dropped Sang Min. 

Sang Min fell to the ground, cussing and then picked himself up as the cell door clanged open. Giving all the lawmen in the jail a glare, he stalked out of the building. 

 

An hour later found Steve, Danny, Chin Ho and Kono riding their mounts, following Sang Min out of town. 

Danny confirmed that they were heading in the direction of Red Fork when Chin Ho quietly asked him.

Steve glanced at Kono from out of the corner of his eye. She had insisted upon coming when she heard Chin Ho's opinion about Sang Min's yen for young women. She could get close to Sang Min and find out about this woman Ella and Victor Hesse. When both of her cousins, Wo Chin and Chin Ho had agreed with her, neither Steve nor Chris could say no to her taking part in the plan and riding along.  
Chin Ho was Steve's witness and Danny was a Pinkerton agent whom knew the area and was unknown to both Ella and Hesse.

A short time later, a wooden sign planted into the a small grassy mound near the side of the trail read, "Welcome to Red Fork." "How quaint," muttered Danny to himself as his horse plodded into the dusty town. As the group rode down the middle of the street, Steve spotted Sang Min's horse tied to the hitching post outside of the saloon.

The four riders split up, Danny headed over to the restaurant, Steve to the jail and Chin Ho and Kono to the Chinese Laundry. The restaurant and general store were on the opposite side of the street of the saloon while the jail was on the same side of the street and a door down from the saloon. Inside the restaurant, Danny sat next to a window facing out and sipped his coffee. Steve talked to his fellow sheriff on the porch outside of the jail. Chin Ho and Kono entered the laundry, arguing between themselves. Both of them ignored Sang Min slipping into the laundry building through the back door and sidling up to the old man at the head of four big wash tubs at one end of the room. 

Sang Min whispered something to the old man and the old man nodded as he walked out the back door after telling Sang Min to close for the day after he finished washing. 

Speaking in Chinese, Kono told Chin Ho, "We need to get more gold dust to bring our uncle and aunt over." 

Chin Ho argued back, "I know but right now, it is too dangerous. We both heard about what happened to the stagecoach that was robbed a few towns over. Do you want us to end up with nothing too? Ask for information and nothing else, Cousin." He then stayed by the front door off to the left side of the building as Kono approached Sang Min who now stood by the wash tubs

Kono walked up to Sang Min and asked in a quiet voice, "Do you know of anyone who can bring our family over to this new land?"


	18. Chapter 18

Sang Min glanced up and down at Kono as he replied, "Perhaps, I do, but I don't know if you can meet the price." Then, he reached out and twirled her around in front of him. 

As she faced him once more, Sang Min leered, "I think we can find another form of payment. We could barter...", he tapered off as Chin Ho stepped up to his side and ordered coldly, "Let go of my cousin, she is not your property."

Sang Min turned slightly without letting go of Kono and mocked Chin Ho. "Are you going to make me?" With his free hand, he then shoved Chin Ho backwards, hard.

Chin Ho stumbled slightly and steadied quickly. Once he was back on his feet, Chin Ho gave Sang Min a backhanded slap with one hand, while with his other hand he punched Sang Min in the stomach.

Taken by surprise, Sang Min released his grip on Kono and doubled over in pain.

She began to run towards the door and smacked into someone entering the laundry.

An, "Ooof" escaped her lips.

Steve McGarrett questioned her quietly, "Are you alright?"

Kono nodded her head yes.

Steve then gently pushed her toward the door and whispered, "Go, get Danny Williams and bring him here."

Kono agreed and hurried out the door.

Meanwhile, Chin Ho and Sang Min were still trading blows. A punch from Sang Min had Chin Ho somersaulting over one of the washtubs in the laundry and he landed on his back in front of Steve's feet.

Steve helped Chin Ho up and shouted into the room, "I am Sheriff McGarrett. Which one of you is Sang Min? Need to have a few words with him about Victor Hesse."

Sang Min halted mid-stride and asked, "Sheriff?"

Steve confirmed his identity and then said, "Well, which one of you is Sang Min? And one of you is going to tell me what is going on here or both of you are going to be arrested."

"No jail and I tell you about Hesse and the women," bartered Sang Min.

Chin Ho, Steve and Danny who had just entered the building all asked at the same time, "the women?"

Sang Min nodded. "The dark-haired one was arguing with the blonde one and they finally agreed upon sending Hesse to kill the Four Corners peacekeeper, Buck Wilmington and a man named Joe White."

Danny arched an eyebrow, So the brunette woman wanted Wilmington dead and the blonde woman wanted White dead? Is that right? "

Swallowing nervously, Sang Min nodded his head yes. "I don't know why but Hesse didn't care he wanted the money they were going to pay him."

Steve growled out, "How much were they going to pay him?"

"A thousand dollars," replied Sang Min.

"Where is Hesse now?" continued Steve.

"Ridge City." Sang Min choked out as Steve now had an iron grip on Sang Min's shirtfront and was shaking him hard.

Immediately letting go of Sang Min, Steve marched Sang Min to Red Fork's jail while Chin Ho went to the livery to ready their mounts and Danny went to the telegraph office.

An hour and a half later found Steve, Danny and Chin Ho riding their horses into the train station of Ridge City.

Chris Larabee and Ezra Standish were waiting for them.

Both peacekeepers nodded in greeting and then Steve asked, "Have you spotted him, yet?"

At Chris's terse negative reply, they all decided to spread out among the crowd to look for Hesse.

Chris also told Steve, "The judge came by to see how Buck was doing and he left this note for you." And he then handed a folded piece of paper over to Steve.

Steve took it, opened it and quickly read it. "It says we have 2 days permission from the presiding territorial judge in this area to search for Hesse." Steve said out loud.

"Good to know," replied Chris before he stalked off into the crowd.

Ezra tipped his hat at Steve and Danny before following his fellow peacekeeper.

Danny asked, "Which way do you want us to go?"

Steve watched the two Four Corners lawmen walk off and nodded to Chin to go the platforms on the other end of the train station. Steve then signaled Danny and both of them boarded the train to search the boxcars. They had just reached the caboose when Steve spotted a shadow climbing up the side of the boxcar. He whispered to Danny to stay in the caboose just as a shot ricochet into the room. Instantly, Danny dropped to the floor and Steve swung out the back door and onto the roof of the train. Seconds later, Steve heard a fierce scuffle from inside the caboose. He exhaled when he heard Danny shout, "I got him. Go get Hesse!"

A small smile lit Steve's face as he chased Hesse across the roof of the train cars. Finally, Steve caught up with Hesse.

Hesse was ready for him and kicked Steve. Steve dropped to one knee and felt Hesse punch him on the back. Meanwhile Steve punched Hesse in the stomach as he lurched to his feet. Hesse swayed but didn't go down as he swung back his arm to hit Steve in the face. Steve blocked the punch and kicked out knocking Hesse off of the open roof of a boxcar. Hesse landed in a pile of hay and his gun landed about a yard away. Steve jumped into the car and wrestled with Hesse as both men tried to get the gun. 

By this time, Ezra and Chris had both arrived at the train car. Chris shot Hesse as Hesse tried to strangle Steve. When he was shot, Hesse fell out of the train and rolled down the river bank on the other side of the train station and he rolled all the way into the river. Chris and Ezra ran after Hesse's body but could not catch him.

Steve chased behind Chris and Ezra. When he passed the caboose, he poked his head inside and saw Danny sitting on the back of a man already tied up. He said, "good job Danno, you got him. Are you hurt?" 

Danny's head whipped up from arguing with the miscreant and responded, "Only Grace gets to call me Danno. And no I'm not hurt. Where's Hesse?"

"They're fishing him out of the river," replied Steve.

"What?" asked Danny just as Chin Ho came to the caboose and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but the Four Corners lawmen are searching for the both of you," said Chin Ho.

When Ezra saw Steve limping toward them, he leaned toward Chris and whispered, "We have to get Mr. Jackson to look at Sheriff McGarrett."

Chris bit off the end of his cheroot and nodded. 

Steve reached the spot where Chris and Ezra stood and asked,"Have we found Hesse's body yet?"

A terse, "No, but the sheriff here said he is going to keep dragging the river until sundown," fell from Chris's lips. Larabee then turned to Danny and suggested they take Danny's prisoner to the Ridge City jail and hand him over to the deputy. 

The deputy had reassured Steve that if Hesse's body was found they would telegraph him in Eagle Bend. Chris had convinced Steve to return to see Nathan because Steve's arm and leg were swelling up fast.

Ezra Danny and Chin Ho gathered their horses and a wagon to transport Steve.

Back in Eagle Bend, Danny, Chin Ho, Kono and Max whom was helping Nathan 'doctor' Steve were fascinated by the black man scolding and healing Steve all at the same time.

Chris and Ezra were just glad that Nathan's scoldings were not directed at them. They went into the other room to check on Buck.

**A month later at the McGarrett homestead**

Grace clambered up the stairs holding Mary Ann's hand as Danny, Steve, Chin Ho and Kono watched from the parlor. 

"They will be a while trying on their new dresses." Kono said as she turned back to look at the men with her.

The three men nodded fondly.

While she looked at Steve, Kono said, "I am glad we stayed and you found a home and work for us." 

Chin Ho agreed and added, "Thank you Steve.

Danny also thanked them all for their help with taking of Grace this last month and providing them a place to stay.

At that moment Nathan Jackson walked into the parlor.

"It's time to get your cast off Steve," said the healer from Four Corners.

"Everyone enjoying the picnic out there?" Steve asked as he sat down in the chair closest to him.

Nathan answered at the same time he took off Steve's cast. "Yeah, Buck's chasing JD around the yard. Max, Chris and Vin are drinking the new batch of Mrs. Potter's lemonade and Ezra and Josiah are doing card tricks for the children. Thanks for saving Buck's life last month."

Kono blushed slightly and flashed Nathan a quick smile.

Nathan smiled back.

Steve asked Nathan a quiet question.

Nathan responded, "While you're still looking for Hesse and Joe White. We're searching for Ella and that other woman." 

The healer then pat Steve on his good shoulder and added, "Good as new Steve, see you and your ohana when you're ready to come outside." Then he strode out of the room.

A puzzled "Ohana?" fell from Danny's lips as Steve, Chin Ho and Kono grinned at one another.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five 0 2010 belongs to Leonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Kurtzman Orci Paper Products, 101st Street Productions, CBS and others not me. The Magnificent Seven belongs to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy, Showtime, Sony Pictures and John Watson. I am only borrowing them for a ride or 7. This fan fiction is for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Status: WIP  
> AN’s1: "Paniolo" in Hawaiian means "Cowboy". I thought it would be fascinating to see the characters of Hawaii five 0 in a different setting and time period. And I thought they could meet and interact with seven of my favorite "Cowboys". And no, Chris Larabee didn't hear that from me. lol


End file.
